


My hate for you

by Csribbles



Series: Gone, but not forgotten [1]
Category: Bates Motel (2013), Borderlands, Psycho (1960)
Genre: After ep. 5, Atlas Rhys, Eventual Smut, It's kind of a Psycho/Bates motel and Borderlands mashup, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rhys misses Jack, So he brings him back, Teasing, and stuff, finished fic, if that makes sense, scizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Rhys had pretty much destroyed Helios and "killed" Jack and gotten the vault and became the CEO of Atlas, he started missing the times when Jack would annoy him and appear at the worst times, scare him or just be cool. Because he's Handsome Jack.</p><p>And Handsome Jack is, uh, cool.<br/>Yup.</p><p>So he searched for the AI chip and plugged it into his brain, removing his new silver arm first, just in case.<br/>The reaction was just as he expected it to be.</p><p>Ragey.<br/>Very. Very. Ragey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Rhack fics I wrote, it's a bit all over the place :P

"Morning Rhys." Vaughn muttered as he noticed his friend pacing back and forth in the small room they shared. Sure, Rhys could've been sleeping and living in his home in the new Atlas building he had built but he preffered sleeping with friends to sleeping alone.

  
"..." Rhys only glanced at him before continuing his pacing.

  
"Wh- is something wrong?" Vaughn was slightly concerned. I mean sure, he was propably just nervous over the whole CEO thing but you could never be too sure.

"Uh, yeah. Where did I put the Jacks AI chip? I can't find it." Rhys hissed from between closed teeth while he kept pacing. Pearls of sweat ran down his, suprisingly worried, face.

  
"It's- wait, why? You're not planning on putting him back in your head are you?" Vaughns words got Rhys to stop in his tracks and stare away for a while before responding.

"No, no! Gods, no. I just relized I never investigated it, scanned it, nothing. It's... annoying me to not know how Nakayama created that thing." He turmed to look at Vaughn as he explained himself.

"Ah.. okay. It's in the drawer over there, in a small box, so that it's, you know, safe and stuff." In the back of his head he wasn't sure if he should, or could, trust Rhys or not, but he still did. They were bestfriends after all, he didn't care that Rhys hadn't told him about the whole Jack AI thing before, he understood that Jack had been able to control Rhys' arm, so he had propably threatend Rhys by telling him he'd strangle him if he told anyone.

"Thanks bro." Rhys mumbled, waking Vaughn from his thoughts as he opened the drawer and pulled out the small box and looked inside. "Ah. Good. Hey I'll be heading to the Atlas factory now, so if you need me, you know where to find me." He tucked the box in his pocket and waved Vaughn goodbye and walked out.

After the drive to the factory, Rhys parked the car outside and entered his code, entering the building that was built inside of a mountain. He walked to a pair of doors that slid open, allowing him to enter the elevator that took him to his office.  
He let the scanner scan his eye before going in and locking the door behind him.

"Okay... no one's going to bother me now... fuck... I'm actually a bit nervous." Rhys talked to himself as he stared at himself from a mirror while removing his prostethic arm. He placed it on the table before walking to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and pulled the box out again. He sighed before bringing the USB chip to his port, and pushed it in.  
He didn't pass out this time, and after a few minutes Jack appeared in his sight.

"Ah- wha- what the... Rhys!?" Jack looked at himself, around himself and then infront of himself, at Rhys.

  
"J-Jack."

  
"You little dipshit." Jack snarled before trying to attack Rhys. The kid didn't even twitch. "What the fuck! You... argh!" Jack started pacing in the room, he couldn't hurt the kid in any way.

  
"Jack listen." Rhys stared at the hologram.

"Jack."

"What?" He stopped in his tracks but didn't raise his head to look at the little shit.

"I know you propably don't like me too much right now-"

"Propably don't like you too much? Propably don't fucking like you too much!? I hate you, kiddo. I hate you!" Jack shouted, his eyes piercing Rhys like a dagger.

"Jack... please... just listen." Rhys rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'm listening to your stupid excuses."

"You were trying to kill me Jack. I had to do something. Just so you know, I was never planning on doing that. I just had to. And I did just plug you back into my head didn't I?" Rhys glared up at the man. He seemed to calm down the slightest bit.

"Fine. I believe you. Doesn't mean I trust you though. What do I know, you could just do that again." The blue man crossed his arms and continued his pacing.

"No I couldn't. Last time, I almost died Jack. I almost died. I'm not risking it again. I do have a plan on getting you out of my head though, you're not getting to see it yet." Rhys sighed and stood up. "When you calm down, see yourself out of my bedroom. I'll be waiting."

  
With that, Rhys left the ex-CEO of Hyperion alone into the bedroom as he walked back to his office table and sighed. He could have just tried to tell Jack there had to be a better way, and wouldn't making an army of Jacks a bad idea? Jack doesn't listen to anyone, not even himself. So it would be a horrible idea.

He pursed his lips together and sat on his desk. He would get things to work again no matter what.

 


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack calms down and Rhys shows him stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary sounds weird

"..those new clothes look nice on you. And that arm too... I noticed you put it back on. It's better than the old one." Rhys was slightly startled as he heard the mans voice that close, that suddenly.

"Jack- uh- thanks?" Why was the man not raging anymore? Sure, it had been an hour or so since Rhys left him alone, but still. Not really Jack-like.

"Yeah whatever. Look kid. I'm sorry. For... everything. I didn't really think it through. I was being outrageous. I do care for you kid. I really do-" Jack stepped closer to Rhys as he spoke.

"Oookay stop right there. What happened to you? You're not Jack. Where did you take Jack?" Rhys raised his hands in defense, like he was expecting some kind of suprise attack from the man. Then again, Jack could only hurt him through his arm so he should propably look after the arm more.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm serious Rhys. I just want my body back you know? I... I just snapped." Jacks body glitched for a moment out from the room and then back in.

"..." Rhys stood in silence as Jack wondered why he glitched. The chip was supposed to be working perfectly now. "Jack."

"Hm?" Jack stopped rambling and stared at Rhys.

"I..." should he tell the man about the body? "You talk too much."

"I.. do? Rhys, I'm sorry man, I... no ones ever told me the truth before. Thank you Rhys. I appriciate it." The larger man spoke in a genuine and calm voice, throwing Rhys off.

"You're... welcome?" Rhys said, confusion filling his voice.

"Ahhhahhaa!! I'm messing with you kid, I know I talk too much, because no one else got anything relativley interesting to say! And now that I don't need to breathe, I could just talk all night, and day, and-"

"AAAH SHUT UP!" Rhys shouted and slammed his hands on the office table and glared at the man who was now laughing and slapping his thighs.

"Ohhmygod Rhys, you seriously thought... Ahhhahaa!!"

"You... ugh." Rhys walked away from the hologram, out of the office and took an elevator into his lab.

His workers turned to look at him, slightly terrified.

"I see you've treated them well- not well enough though. They're slightly scared but not quite terrified." Jack looked around at the workers.

"I don't want them to be terrified of me." Rhys whispered back to him. "Oh, and I have something to show you. Come." To his workers he said "Hows the project going? Is it done already?"

"Uh, sir, yes sir. We still... need to make sure it wont breake down when in use- we couldn't have that now could we?" The man was blonde, he had long hair and was quite skinny. He was also short. 

"No. We couldn't. You better make sure it's fucking perfect also." Rhys growled at him, looking down at the man.

"Language." Jack hissed into Rhys' ear.

"Y-yes sir." The blonde short man turned on his heels and got back to work.

Rhys walked to the other direction.

"Rhys? What are you-"

"Sh. Just follow me." Rhys opened a big iron door and walked inside. He waited til Jack was with him before closing the door.

"Now. Just look." Rhys pointed at the glass. Bulletproof.

"Wh-"

"Sh."

"Don't you shush m- oh my god, Rhys. Rhysie. Rhysie! You- you did this?" Jack gasped as he saw the vault hunter named Zer0 appear against the glass.

"He's captured. He can't escape from there. He doesn't have any weapons. He can only turn invisible." Rhys said with a grin. The vault hunter disappeared once again.

"Kiddo you, ohohoh, you are incredible. Incredible!" Jack was smiling from ear to ear and walked through the glass. He put up his both thumbs to Rhys and waited for the hunter to appear.

 

 _/Handsome Jack/_ The hunter had appeared.

"W- you see me."

 _/yes/_ Zer0 stared at Jack. _/I see you/_

"That's... Rhysie? Do you hear me from there?" Rhys was standing against the glass. He was mouthing something. Apparently, he did not hear him through the glass.

 _/Get me out and I wont kill you again/_ Zer0 pointed at Rhys /I will also spare him _/Your lover/_

"Oh you motherfucker..." Jack growled and peeked his head through the glass. "Rhysie. Baby. Can we kill this fucker?"

"Jack! Asshole! I tried to tell you not to go there! He could've actually killed you! Get in here, NOW." Rhys was outrageously mad.

"Pfft. I can never die. And you can not talk like that to me! You little brat-"

"You've already died twice."

"Oh my goooohhdd..... kiddo... if I had a body- if you or your sientists were even remotely smart enough to make me one, I would ha-"

"I made you a new body. I MADE YOU A NEW BODY!" Rhys shouted, cutting Jack off and slammed open the iron door. He walked out, slamming the door closed after him. Jack followed after him, walking through the door just in time to see the kid slam some red button that opened a door. The sientists tried to stop him, but for no use. He turned to look at Jack.

"See!? SEE!?" He pointed furiously at something. Jack walked up to him and looked into the room.

There was a glass box, three meters high and two meters wide- to every direction.  
Inside of it... inside of it was a body. A exact copy of him. Of Handsome Jack. Clothes. Mask. Hair. Tattoos. All of it.

_"Rhys..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad writing lol oh well hope ya enjoyed
> 
> Tumblr: ninosoderholm ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


	3. My body, my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tells something amazing to Jack and Jack wants it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary 10/10

"Rhys... Rhysie... you made this? For me?"

"...yes." Rhys stepped aside as Jack stared at his body. It was... magnificent. Amazing. Handsome.

"It's... incredible." He started walking towards it.

"You're welcome." Rhys hissed and walked with Jack to the glass. He placed his palm against it. "I can put you in it whenever I want to."

"What about right now?"

".. after all this? I don't think that would be wise for me to do." Rhys stared at the body. They really had done a great work. "Jackson? Come here." Rhys called out.

"Yes sir?" It was the blonde guy again. Jacks eyes roamed him. Was this the guy who was the main sientist? He shook his head. That didn't matter now. Rhys was the one who gave the orders.

"Is the body ready?"

"Um, yes. Sir. It is."

"Good. Leave us."

The man nodded and walked out.  
"Promise you wont hurt me? I've ordered them to kill you incase I die."

"I," he thought for a while "can do that. Sure." Goddamnit.

"Mhm." Rhys lifted something up to his port and pushed it in. As he did this, Jack saw only blackness.

 

Then whiteness.

 

Then, Rhys.

 

He moved his arm, looked at it. It was in colour. He looked at Rhys and smiled. The boy seemed to be asleep. He was sitting in a chair next to Jack.

"Hey... Rhysie?" Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and shook slightly. His eyes shot up.

"Jack?"

"Rhys? Is everything okay?" He looked at the kid with an arched eyebrow.

"....Jack." Rhys stood up.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Jack! Oh my god, Jack! Finally.. I thought... I thought I'd never see you again!" Rhys' arms latched onto Jack as he hugged him. Jack was quick to push the kid off.

"Wo-ho-hoah kiddo- whats up with you?"

"You... it's been three months goddamnit!" Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the older man. "I thought something went wrong. I tried downloading you into my brain but... nothing worked. I thought I lost you... a second time..."

The kid really was sad.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Mostly yeah..."

"Rhys..." Jack sighed and pulled the kid close. "You haven't learned shit have you?"

"What...?"

"I don't go down that easily." Jack grinned.

  
"Jaack..." Rhys smiled and let go of the man.

"Come on. Lets get out of here, yeah?"

 

* * *

 

During the walk to Rhys' office, Jack had noticed changes. All the workers looked terrified- of both of them.

"I see they're alot more terrified this time. Good work." Jack smiled at Rhys.

"I followed your steps." He smiled back.

"I can see that." A small chuckle left the older mans lips as they stood in the office.

"Are you... proud of me?" A look of worry swiped across his face as he asked this.

"I- huh?"

"Are you proud of what I've done?"

"Yes. Yes, Rhysie. I am." Jack placed a hand on Rhys' cheek. "Prouder than I've ever been."

Rhys gulped as Jack leaned in closer.

"I... really?" He asked with a smile across his face.

"Yes Rhys. Really." His tone was deeper and more quiet.

It wasn't until now that Rhys relized they were having a moment. He blushed.

"I..."

And with that the moment was already gone. Jack walked to the big window in the office. It showed the inside of the cave they were in. It was light inside of it. People walking around. It was nice.

"Kinda like mine, huh? Just with a lot lamer view."

"Yeah. Couldn't exactly have a view to Elpis from here... and I didn't want a view to the Pandoran shit hole that this place is in. Nothing but sand, dangerous animals and flesh eating plants everywhere. Ugh." Rhys smiled at the chuckle he got out of the older man. He walked to the coffee maker in the corner of the room and turned it on. He made one for himself, placing it ontop of the machine and started making one for Jack aswell.

"We could, you know, have that though." He jumped at the sound of Jacks voice next to his ear so suddenly.

"W-what?" He stuttered, turning around to face the man. They were about the same height and were standing almost chest-to-chest. His heartbeat sped up.

"We could rebuild Helios. Make it better. And we could rule it together. Me and you Rhysie." Rhys felt Jacks warm breath against his lips. He swallowed hard.

"...you and me, Jack." He spoke in a calm, quiet tone.

"Mhm." A small smile spread on his face as he leaned closer to the kid. Their noses touched.

"Jack... what are you..." Rhys placed both his hands on Jacks shoulders and pushed him slightly.

"Just getting my coffee." Jack leaned a hand past Rhys and grabbed the cup off coffee the kid had made with a grin on his face now.

"Oh, I... okay." Jack walked away from him and to the table in the office.

"So, what'd ya say kiddo? Wanna work with me? Rule with me?" He turned to look at Rhys.

"I already do technically." Rhys answered. That seemed to be the wrong answer.

"Kid. Everyone does, technically. In one way or another. Or well, not with me but for me. But what I'm asking you is will you help me rebuild Helios?"

"...I, uhm..." he thought for a while. If he said no the man would surely snap, but if he said yes... who knows what the man could do. He sighed. "Yes Jack."

"Good boy, Rhysie. Knew you got that something in you kiddo. So Rhysie. How are your... friends? The short nerd and the two Pandorans? Oh and there was that one Hyperion chick too right? The one who worked with Assquez." Rhys looked at the man confused, not beliving that he had just asked how his friends were doing. "Hey. Ididot. Lost your tongue? Answer my question dumdum."

"Vaughn, Fiona, Sasha. And I'm guessing Yvette? Well, Fiona and her sister are actually living here with Vaughn, I gave them apartments here. Yvette again... I found her at my door after a month of you being gone. Strangeled the life out of her. She tried to apologize but I didn't listen to her.

_I only listened to you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: ninosoderholm ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


	4. Friends and frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys meets up with his bestfriend, and ends up introducing his frenemy, Jack, to him.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Jack and Vaughn meet
> 
>  
> 
> Also Handsome Rhys is my new favourite thing

_"I only listened to you, Jack."_

 

 

Jack arched a brow at the kid.

"I wasn't there Rhys. You said it yourself." He leaned his chin on his palms as he stared at Rhys. What was in that coffee? The thought of Rhys on drugs brought a small smile on his face 

"I know." Rhys agreed.

"Okay, kid, you're actually creeping me out here. What the hell do you mean?"

"I listened to you. You spoke to me. It wasn't the first time. Nor the last. You're the one who told me to get up and eat or sleep some days when I only sat next to your body all day."

"Kiddo..."

"Hm?"

"You're nuts." Jack chuckled.

"...Jack..." Rhys sighed and walked away from the man. "I.. I'm going to check on my friends now. See ya." He heard a few protests from the man but ingored them as he walked out.

 

* * *

 

"Vaughn? You home?" Rhys called as he knocked on the door for the third time. He hadn't walked down here as the first thing he did, he'd walked around the place, terrorizing his workers and checking on their work for a few hours before actually doing what he said he would. He was about to leave when he saw his friend walk into the apartment area through the big glass doors that took you to the main area.

"Rhys! Hey! You haven't visited since... Yvette was here.. Hows it going?" Vaughn smiled and hugged Rhys and opened his door.

"Yeah, well, I've been... busy. Jacks' awake now by the way... thought you should know." Rhys walked inside with his friend and offered to take the bags he was carrying.

"Ah... thats, well, good news I guess? And nono, I can handle these, thanks bro."  
Rhys just smiled.

They entered the kitchen and Vaughn placed his groceries on the table. They put them into their places together and then shared a few beers.

"So. Jack. How is he?" His friend eyed him, clearly worried.

"He... He's allright I think. I left him in the office when I came down here." Rhys frowned at the memory from this morning, cringing at how Jack had reacted.

"Does he have anything to work on or is he just going to terrorize your workers?" Rhys chuckled at his friends comment.

"He said something about rebuilding Helios... so technically he does have something to work on?" Rhys raised a brow at his friend, to show him he had close to just as much information on him.

"That... wow. Okay. Okay. I, I assumed something like that yeah." Vaughn sighed. "Wow."

"Wow indeed, bro." Rhys lifted the beer to his lips and took a sip, just so he could spill it onto himself as he was starteled by a variety of loud bangs on the door. "Fuck." He frowned down at his clothes, wiping the wetness off of them the best he could. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No... I'll go open the door." Vaughn shook his head and stood up, heading for the door.  
He opened it.

"Hey... er, buff nerd, or whatever you are. I came to see Rhys." Vaughn jumped as he saw Jack. He still was very intimidating, and still could probably kill him in point-o-seconds.

"S-sir. Jack, sir. He-"

"Hey Jack."

"Hey kid." Jack shot a grin at Rhys and then looked down at Vaughn again. "Move out of my way shortie." Vaugh did as told and Jack marched up to Rhys and sat down on the couch next to him. Vaughn closed the door and walked via their minibar to get a drink for Jack.

"Jack, sir." Vaughn said as he offered Jack a beer.

"Thanks. So Rhys. This is where your friends live? Took a while for me to find. Where are the two others? The chicks."

"Fiona and Sasha work at the bar, they're there."

"Ah, allright. Guess we're only accompanied by your little, dumb, weirdly buff n- ah??" Rhys cut Jack off by pinching him. Jack winced. "Hey, what was that for?" Jack glared at Rhys.

"Don't talk like that about him. He's right there."

"Hi." Vaughn nodded at him.

"I know. So?" Jack glanced at the nerd and then looked back at Rhys who was glaring at him.

"Jack."

"Rhys."

"Jack I swear to god, if you don't start behaving-"

"'Jack I swear to god, if you don't start behaving blah blahblah blahblahblahblahblahh'." Jack broke into laughter. "Kiddo come on. Have some humour. You found it funny right?" Jack nudged at Vaughn and he quickly nodded and laughed akwardly.

"Yes sir. It was hilarious."

"Ugh." Rhys placed his face into his hands.

"Heh... look Rhysie, fine, I wont make fun of you or your... friends. Okay?" Jack nudged on Rhys until the kid looked at him.

"Sure Jack. Whatever you say."

Jack stared at Rhys for a while. He was such a grump. Jack had an idea how to brighten the mood.

"Rhys. Rhysie. Rhys. Rhys. Rhys, Rhys, Rhysie Rhys Rhys!" He kept poking the kids face.

"What?!" He shouted from frustration.

"Are you ticklish?" A grin spread on Jacks face as Rhys' fustration turned into shock.

"Wh-no! No, do not! Do not!" He held up a finger at Jack.

"So, you are." Jack attacked- his fingers sank into Rhys' side and the kid screamed.

"Noo-hohohoohmygod Jack stoooph-aHAhhhaaah... pleaaseeee... ohhgod!" He squirmed, punched and kicked the air as he tried to get away. "V-Vahhh-Vaughn- aahhh! Help- eeeeek- me! Noo, stappphh! Jack!!" He laughed and screamed for his friend to help.

Jack shot a grin at Vaughn, daring him to do it.

He hesitated before attacking Rhys with Jack. He grabbed his long legs and started tickling the bottom of his feet.

"Nooohohooooo Vaaaaughn- aaaHahaa... you were supposed to be on my side!" They were all laughing until Rhys succeeded to get away and up and was grinning at the two of them.

"Oh no. Jack, cover me!" Vaughn squeaked as he ran quickly away from Rhys, only to be stopped by Jack, who grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Ohoh, nerd, you're not going anywhere!" Jack grinned at Vaughns terrified look.

"Vaughn, I'll spare you if you help me." Rhys whispered into his friends ear. Vaughn quickly nodded and turned around to grab Jacks one wrist and quickly tipped him over on his stomach on the couch and sat on him, pinning the wrist down.

"Ah- ohmygod- hah- you wont be able to tickle me through all this cloth- hey! Don't undress me-" he was cut off by the jackets thump on the ground as Rhys and Vaughn had succeeded in their job. Soon enough he was laying pinned by one skinny longleg and a buff bean, wearing only his jeans, socks, and yellow sweater.

"Well Jack? Are you ticklish?" Rhys leaned close to his face with a grin. They had atleast let him turn on his back.

"No." He frowned as he relized what was going to happen.

"Test him Rhys!" Vaughn was grinning aswell.

"Oh no.." a grin spread on Jacks face too. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

 


	5. Booze and tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Handsome Jack is ticklish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack actually in canon is ticklish and ENJOYS being tickled
> 
>  
> 
> Also slight sexual content ig
> 
> I think its very cringy so im sorry for that ha ha

"So, Jack, tell me, are you ticklish?"

Pinned to the couch, the ex-CEO of Hyperion couldn't, or didn't _want_ to, fight back the two nerds when they chose to attack. He squirmed and laughed and kicked. He was indeed, very ticklish.

"No- ahhah! You fools- oh no not therrhhAAAHHHAHHAA!! _OHHMYGOHD_!" He was officially dying of laughter.

"What was that? You're not ticklish? Not one bit?" Rhys grinned as he watched the man suffer.

"No! NO- _HOHOHHHH_ -GOD!" Jack cried out in laughter. Rhys grinned as he felt the mans legs try effortlessly kick at his back, only poking him slightly with his knees.

"Okay, what about... here!" Rhys attacked again and Jack broke into even louder laughter. Vaughn reached one arm to poke at the mans sides, getting good reactions out of it; the man flinched, winced and cried of laughter from every poke.

"Bro, he is _so_ ticklish!"

"I know right??" Rhys laughed and reached a hand behind him to test if the mans knees were ticklish. Yes. The man screeched and his hips thrusted up, trying to get Rhys off of him. A small blush appeared on Rhys' face from the action but he kept squeezing the knee, holding the leg down with his own. The other one was kicking and whirling around.

"Aaaahh- ple- no! Ahh- whyy!" Jack laughed and thrusted again, trying to get Rhys off. He opened his eyes to see Rhys' face go from grinning to suprise and his face flushed red. A grin spread on Jacks face". Ohohoh! _Rhysie_ ~ you like that don't you?" He thrusted again, the kids free hand clamped on his hip as he looked down, face completley flushed by now.

"Jack- no fair..." he whimpered.

" _Ohmygodbrowhat_ " Vaughn stared at what was going on with his mouth slightly agap, brows knitted together.

"I don't think this is fair eithe-AHH!" Rhys had moved lower on his body so he couldn't tease the kid by thrusting up at him, and had attacked his feet now. He kicked and kicked, and suddenly felt the nerd poke on his sides. He laughed and screamed and shouted as hard as he could, telling them to stop.  
This went on for a few minutes before Rhys attacked his sides again, sliding up to sit on his hips again. He quickly, with the last of his energies, thrusted up into the kid as hard as he could, causing the kid to gasp. Another attack from the kid occurred and he thrusted again. This time a silent grunt escaped those thin lips. He grinned through all the laughing. He was sure the buff nerd hadn't heard it though since his expression didn't change as he was staring down at Jacks face, every now and then poking his sides. He kept a close eye on Jacks movements, to make sure he could hold him down with one hand for the time of a few pokes. Rhys attacked again and Jack broke into harder laughter and tried to thrust up again, but the kid was out of reach. Goddamnit.

"What the-" Fiona stared at the three morons. Rhys stopped tickling his idol and sat down on his hips again. He looked at the girls that had just walked in through the door.

"-fuck?" Sashas hands were crossed on her chest where Fionas were on her hips.

"Oh! Fiona, Sasha! Hey!" Rhys smiled at the girls.

"What's... going on?" Fiona motioned at Jack who was laying still and panting on the couch with his eyes closed. He was exhausted.

"Oh- we- he's very ticklish." Rhys smiled akwardly.

"Even more ticklish than Rhys." Vaughn grinned and poked his side once.

"Ahhaah! _No_! Pause!" Jack laughed. He thought he had suffered enough.

"Mister Hyperion himself. Ticklish? Wouldn't have believed that without seeing it with my own eyes. Well, we're gonna make you all a few drinks- calm down during that time wouldya?" Fiona grinned at the boys and pulled Sasha with her into the kitchen. Rhys looked down at Jack again. He was staring at him with exhausted heteromantic eyes.

"You dick." He smiled at Rhys.

"You ticklish though guy." Rhys teased. Vaughn chuckled and let go of Jacks wrists.  
Jack quickly pushed Rhys off of him, sat up and straightened his clothes, grabbing the clothes off of the floor and put them on.

"I'm safe, right?" Vaughn looked at them with worry.

"Ye-" Rhys started but Jacks hand slammed infront of his mouth.

"Come here." The tone of his voice sent shivers down Vaughns back and he did as he was told.

"Yes?"

"Mister buff McNerd, where are you the most ticklish?" Jack glared at him.

"I-I'm not. Ticklish. Sir." Vaughn was terrified to say the least. Now he'd done it. He tickled the boss and now he was going to get killed.  
Suddenly, Jacks angry face started to twitch and soon he started laughing.

"Ahhahhaah! _Ohmygod_ , you should've seen your face there- it was, haah, it was hilarious! Pfft, you were totally about to shit your pants!" He doubled up and slapped his thighs while he laughed. "Ah, kiddo, you saw that right? Hilarious. Just amazing."

"Heh, yeah. You should've seen yourself Vaughn. He's right. You did look like you were in the middle of shitting your pants bro." Rhys chuckled as his friend calmed down and sat next to the maniac that was his ex-boss.

"Are we calm here already? Since the drinks are ready and we don't want them spilled anywhere." Fiona peeked at them from the kitchen. Rhys nodded and smiled at her and soon they walked in with the drinks.

"Woah, these are cool. What are these?" Rhys asked. This was the first time actually tasting what the girls made.

"They're all different. In yours there are fruits and such, not too strong. Vaughns is pretty similar but stronger and with a few different fruits. Mister CEO here again got strong alcohol, different kinds together, ofcourse with honey, we all know how he loves sugar." At Jacks questioning look she continued. "Rhys talks about you alot." Jack nodded understandably.

"More drinking, less talking, aye? Just first, check that they're not posioned. With your ECHO-eye." Jack told Rhys and he rolled his eyes but scanned the drinks anyways, for Jacks sake.

"Not poisoned, none of them are, Jack. Don't worry." Rhys mumbled, slightly amused and placed his hand on the back of Jacks and guided the drink to his lips. He eyed the kid carefully and parted his lips slightly. He tipped it slightly into his mouth and tasted the drink. Rhys' hand stayed in it's place and his eyes were staring down at Jacks' lips, his cheeks burning red.

"That's... pretty good..." he mumbled and guided the drink back to his lap, with the hand on the back of his. He thanked the mask he was wearing for not showing the slight heat he felt in his cheeks from both the alcohol and the way the kid was staring at him. "Uh... Rhys? You... the drink is actually good. You should taste it..." He lifted the drink in his hand to Rhys' lips and let him taste it. A small smile was plastered on his lips before he pulled the glass away.

"Yeah.. it is.. and very sweet too." Rhys chuckled and smiled at Jack.

"Ahem? Hey lovebirds?" Fionas voice snapped Rhys out of whatever trance he had been in and he looked at her. Then at the two others. They were all staring at them.

"We're... not lovebirds." Rhys mumbled and tried to hide his face in Jacks shoulder, wich was honestly kinda cute.

"Sure. But hey are you two going to stay the night or what? It's already turning dark outside." Rhys looked out of the window Fiona was pointing at. She was right. The lights in the cave had started to darken- outside it was propably light though. Damn Pandora and it's 90 hour days. Rhys sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave." He downed his own drink and waited til' Jack did the same before standing up. He gave a hug to both of the girls, Sasha almost punched him though. He brofisted Vaughn and said his goodbyes before walking out with Jack.

 

* * *

 

Back at his- no, their office, Rhys pulled out a bottle of booze. He shot a grin at Jack before pouring them both a glass.

After about an half an hour, they were drunk as balls...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want more Vaughn interractions in this story?


	6. Horny Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and Rhys don't mix well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look
> 
> More cringe worthy writing

"-hohohooo and then-and then, after I shot the guy twice in the leg so he couldn't run, I grabbed my knife and sank it into his shoulder. He screamed like a dying pig! It was hilarious!"

"Mmhhmm! Sound awesome! What else did you do while I was gone kiddo?" Jacks grin would propably reach Elpis if it got any wider.

"Well, one of my employees wasn't working good enough in my opinion, but not so bad I'd kill him, so I sent him to the mines. He-"

"Mines?" Jack cut the drunken talker off. He wanted to know more about these mines.

"Yeah, not the ones here, but a few ten or twenty kilometers away, there are these mines that are haunted or something, and they're like frozen and shit. Theres nothing really there important enough to waste workers on so I send the lost cases there. Sometimes I get something out of it too, if I have cars or whatever outside where the people could have them taken, I don't know." Rhys rambled on. He looked at the bottle in his hand and took a sip.

"Huh. Sound intresting. Should we check it out someday? Maybe take your little friends with us." Jack groaned, streching his arms and laying down on the couch, placing his legs on Rhys' lap. He smiled at the kid who looked away from the bottle, down at the legs, confused, and then at his face. Shortly after he smiled at Jack. A small chuckle left Jack. "Well?"

"What? I forgot what you said."

"I wanna check the mines out."

"Mmh... someday maybe..." Rhys mumbled as he grabbed one of Jacks legs and placed it behind him, turned around to face Jack, lifting his legs on the couch, placing them under Jacks' and hauled the older man closer.

"Ah? Rhys! What the he-ahck-god kid, stop that!" Rhys had started grindig himself against Jack in the middle of his sentence but stopped when the man told him to and looked up at him, confused, holding the bottle of booze still in his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Jack ripped the bottle away and pushed the kid off of the couch, causing him to yelp as his butt made contact with the hard ground. He placed the bottle on the table.

"I don't remember anymore. I had some genious idea but- hic- its gone." He looked up at Jack, completley flustered and confused.

"I don't think I'm going to drink with you ever again unless I want to get laid by some scrawny little stringbean like you, kiddo." Jack laughed slightly and stood up. "Come on you horny drunk. Lets get you to bed before you do something else stupid."

"Mm. Okay." Rhys had an innocent smile on his face as he grabbed the hand that was extended towards him and let Jack help him up. Carefully, Jack hauled him into the bedroom, took off his clothes, leaving him in underwear and tucked him into bed.

"Do you have a guest room here nearby? Because if you don't I'm going to sleep here next to you. And if you get too touchy- you're sleeping on the sofa."

"I don't have a guest room. Sleep here..." Rhys mumbled as he turned his back to the man.

Jack sighed and went through a few drawers before finding Rhys' boxers. He grabbed a pair and took of all his layers, then his socks and pants. He quickly made sure Rhys had his back turned and pulled up the kids boxers. He couldn't just sleep naked next to him either. He put his and Rhys' clothes in a neat pile on a chair in the room before laying down next to the drunk in the bed, pulling on a blanket, tucking himself in aswell, turning his back to the kid. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something at his waist. He looked down. Rhys' hand was latched on his waist and the kid had moved closer and had his nose almost in Jacks hair. Jack groaned but didn't move. He closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Mm.. whats that smell?" Rhys murmured as he awoke to a pleasant smell. He opened his eyes and looked around himself. Jack wasn't in bed anymore. He slowly sat up and relized he didn't remember much of last night. He looked down at himself. He didn't remember taking off his clothes. He looked around until he spotted them- in a neat pile with Jacks clothes. He frowned. So Jack was somewhere in his appartment that was also his office, half naked. He got out of bed and peeked out of his door. He didn't see Jack. He grabbed his old clothes and walked to the bathroom. He threw the clothes in the washer before looking at himself in the mirror.he had to admit, he was pretty lean and goodlooking in only his yellow and black striped boxers. He grinned.

He headed back to his bedroom. He picked a pair of shorts he liked and pulled them on. He didn't know what shirt to put on and it just happened that he glanced at Jacks yellow sweater. He walked up to the chair and grabbed the sweater. It would be a bit too big for him. He pulled it on and smiled. It smelled good. It smelled like... like Jack.   
He rolled up the sleeves and pulled it down a bit, so it showed off his tattoo slightly on his chest, his shoulder and his collar bones. He walked back to the bathroom and smiled at the result. He looked... hot. He gave himself a confident smile, and leaned closer to check on his teeth.

Ew. He hadn't washed them last night. He quickly grabbed his toothbrush, noticing that there was another one there now too, propably Jacks work. As he brushed his teeth, he turned around to look at how the shorts hugged his ass and noticed a figure from the mirror, standing at the door. He jumped and quickly turned to look at it.

Him.

Jack.

"Hey. You look hot." Jack grinned, checking him out.

Rhys swore his face was going to catch fire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :3


	7. Sexual tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is weird... ly sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I???? Dont know whats the point of this chapter??? Its been ages since I wrote it and I guess I had no idea what I was doing back then????

"Jhaghk" Rhys sputtered out.

He remembered he was brushing his teeth and quickly brushes once or twice more before spitting out and washing his mouth and tooth brush with water and drying his mouth with a towel before looking at Jack again. "J-Jack." He stared at the man, a weird feeling swirling in the bottom of his stomach as the man eyed him.

The green and blue eyes slowly worked their way from his legs, to his hips, to his chest, to the tattoo and the visible skin on his shoulder, to his neck, to his lips, and finally locking with his eyes.

"Yes?"

"M'sorry Jack, I didn't... I didn't have premission to take your sweater, I-"

"No, keep it. For now." First then Rhys relized that Jack was only wearing boxers- wich were way too small and hugging tightly around his co- no Rhys, eyes up. He blushed as it was his time to check out the older man. He had a thin waist, his body was toned. There were scars here and there, dark hair growing from his chest and his happy trail. Rhys gulped. He had broad shoulders, big biceps. Big, strong biceps to hold someone up while he- no, Rhys, you're thinking with the wrong head again. He shuddered slightly before meeting the mans heteromantic eyes. He had a smug smile plastered on his face. His handsome, handsome face, with the hair that was normally styled perfectly now a mess. Heh, sleepyhead. A small smile tugged on Rhys' lips.

"Hey noodle."

"Wh-?" Rhys snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly.

"Breakfeast is ready." Jack informed before taking his smug face out of the bathroom. Rhys turned to look at himself from the mirror again. He looked like a tomato. He quickly washed his face with cold water before heading to his kitchen.

"It smells delicious." Rhys said as he entered the room where Jack stood, now wearing his own pants. Why was he wearing Rhys' boxers to begin with? "Oh hey Jack. Uh, why were you... wearing my boxers?"

"Because I go commando. No boxers underneath this. See?" He lowered his pants on his hip and Rhys blushed.

"Y-yeah... okay." Jack grinned and pulled his pants back up.

"It can be very uncomfortable if I have a boner though, wich is why I didnt sleep in them. My morning wood would've rubbed against the zipper y'know?"

Well, if Rhys wasn't red before, he definetly was red now. He gulped and pulled down the sweater over his crotch. Had something happened last night that caused Jack to act like this.

"And I don't think I'd want to sleep next to a horny drunk naked."

~~Oh. _OH_.~~

"What... what exactly happened last night?"

"Oh nothing much. We talked about this place, you mentioned the mine, we talked about it and then went to sleep."

That didn't explain the acting and the horny drunk comment.

"Oh and you grinded yourself against my ass on the couch. So that happened too. Don'tcha worry though, I kicked you on the floor immidiatley. You moron." ~~Oh~~.

"...okay. So... about that breakfeast..." Rhys wanted to stop this akward moment right now. There were two ways of going at it; changing the subject or... going deeper into it. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I made us pancakes. Hope you like it." Jack sat down on a seat and shot a smirk at Rhys. He dug into his food and motioned for Rhys to do the same, wich he did.

 

* * *

 

After breakfeast Jack put on his clothes; aka he forced Rhys to take off his yellow sweater and put only that on. Rhys waited akwardly with his arms crossed over his chest, covering himself up until Jack left. He walked to his door and quickly closed it behind the snickering man. He walked to his closet and pulled out a white top with a low cut v-neck. He looked at it before pulling it on. Was this too revealing? Then again, it was just Jack. Jack, who had slept next to him in nothing but boxers. Jack, who had been the one to undress him. Jack, who had been naked in his room. He shuddered.

" _Noodleboy_! How slow are you!? Jeezus!" Jack shouted, fustrated at waiting for the kid.

Rhys quickly opened the door and walked to Jack, suddenly remembering he was barefoot and made a U-turn back into his bedroom, causing the man to rage a bit more. He grabbed a pair of ankle socks and pulled them on and walked back out with an apolegetic look on his face.

"Come on then slow poke! We're going shopping!" Rhys sighed and pulled on a pair of sneakers. He looked at the man who was towering above him, glaring at him.

"I'm not that slow..." Rhys mumbled as he finished tying his shoes. He felt Jack grip his neck and pulling him up. He winced. "And why are we going shopping anyways? It's not like I need new clothe-"

"You are slow. And because you have horrid taste. Now come." Jack cut him off.

"Whaaat? I wouldnt say its, you know, horrid. Its just different from yours!" Rhys rambled akwardly.

"Yeah yeah. This is the second thing I'm seeing on you that isint completley horrible." Jack huffed.

"Hmph." Rhys crossed his arms.

"Don't you 'hmph' me young man-"

"What are you, my father? I mean atleast you're the right age..." Rhys grinned. It was his turn to tease. He let his arms fall to his sides.

"Shut up or I'll actually fucking shoot you." Jack glared at him.

"Language, _daddy_." Rhys' grin grew even larger as the older mans eyebrows shot up, he inhaled sharply and quickly looked away.

"...hmph." Jack crossed his arms and Rhys looked away from him, his grin never leaving his face as they continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noodleboy
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks for all thw lovely comments you put at the end of last chapter like I love comments mkaaay xD <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats literally all I know what to say of this. Its mostly that. Kinda. Well. No. But yeah.
> 
> Also Im uploading two at once youre welcome

So, Jack. Mister I know everything about fashion. What am I going to wear then?" Rhys looked around himself in the store.

"Shut up." Jack growled.

"How mature."

"I'm going to strangle you kiddo... I swear..." He was in a piss-poor mood right now.

"That actually sounds pretty nice, daddy." Rhys teased Jack. He wiggled his eyebrows as the man inhaled again and glared at him.

"Rhys I SWEAR I fucking SWEAR." He grabbed Rhys' jaw and pulled him closer, noses touching. "I will murder you some day." Rhys shivered and Jack let go, continuing to walk through the store.

Rhys walked after him.

"Jeans. Catch."

"Ah??" Rhys barely caught what Jack said before a pair of jeans flew into his face.

"Are you awake? Gee, pay attention."

"Um, okay." Rhys mumbled as he looked at the jeans Jack had thrown at him. They were... tight. Low waisted. "Are these womens clothing?" Rhys stared at Jack with a questioning look.

"Go try them." So yes.

"Jack-"

"Now." Rhys sighed and did as Jack had told him. The jeans fit fine everywhere... everywhere but his crotch. He heard Jack calling him, telling him to show off the jeans. Rhys did as told. "They look... nice." Rhys felt himslelf shudder as Jack kept eyeing his bulge. It would look like he had a boner the whole time he wore these pants. He backed up into the room again, and Jack followed.

"Jack.." he whimpered.

He looked up at Jacks heteromantic eyes. They were dark and hungry.

"Wait here. I'm getting you a nice shirt.." as he spoke, Rhys could feel his breath against his lips.

With that, Jack walked out, leaving Rhys to slump down on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and a small sob escaped his lips. Why did the man have to toy with him like this? It hurt. It really did.

"Rhysie... don't cry." He heard the slight static in the mans voice. He looked up.

"Jack..." his eyes stared up at the blue version of Jack. The hologram version.

"Don't cry pumpkin. I'm here."

"...okay." He nodded and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and stood up.

"That's my boy. Good boy." Rhys smiled at the mans words. He nodded and turned to look at himself in the mirror. "You look great in those." The hologram murmured into his ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I... I guess I do."

"You look great in everything..." Rhys closed his eyes as he felt the holograms hands on his hips. How he felt it, he didn't know. All he knew was that he felt it. The hands remained there for a while before slowly snaking closer to his crotch... and then it was gone. Rhys opened his eyes. He was alone again. He peeked from the opening if he saw Jack around- and he did. Jack was heading towards him with a yellow shirt in his hand.

"Here you go. Take off those pants and give them to me. Put that on and the shorts too. I already payed for it. Then, we're going to eat." Jack smiled and waited outside while Rhys changed clothes, gave him the jeans and put on the shirt- no, sweater. Yellow sweater. It was just like the one Jack had, just a bit tighter, with a bigger neck opening and shorter sleeves. He smiled. This looked even better. He walked outside and waited for Jack. When he returned, they went to a restaurant closeby. It had five stars and it wasn't for no reason. Best place on the whole planet. Promise.

"So, Rhys. I was thinking." Jack said, waking Rhys from his thoughts. He looked away from his beef and up at the man sitting across him.

"About what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He took another bite of the beef.

"The mine you mentioned last night. I want to go there. Check it out." Jacks answer had him nearly choking on his food.

"What? Are you insane!? You're going to die if you go there! Why do you think I send useless workers and people with death sentences there? Jeezus! Jack! Think!" He stared at the man, eyes wide in shock.

"You never told me anything exept that you send workers there and they die, and sometimes they even get something out of the place. First of all. I'm thougher than any of your workers. I can take on anyone and anything from skags to vault monsters on this planet. Second, you technically said we would. You said "someday"." Jack eyed him down.

"Jack... I don't want you to die the third time..." Rhys looked down.

"Listen here you little shit. I have never died. Okay?"

"...fine. We can go after a few weeks, I have to ready everything. So nothing happens. Okay? That good with you?"

"Yeah. Okay. Good." Jack continued eating again, and when they were finished with their foods, they ate a little cake that the restaurants owner offered and had a drink with her. She was a pleasant lady. Her name was Lisa. She had blonde hair and prostethic arms and a leg. She told them she'd lost them in the crash where Helios fell. Rhys and Jack shared an akward glance at eachother. She told that a few doctors on Pandora had saved her, her little sister and brother had hauled her to them.

After a while of talking, Jack chose that they were returning to the office. They said their goodbyes and Rhys followed Jack.

In their office, Jack sat and the couch, motioning Rhys to do the same. He smiled at the kid.

"Rhysie. I was thinking... wanna get drunk again?" Jack grinned, but it was an evil grin that sent shivers down Rhys' back. Rhys sighed.

"Well... why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out the reason Jacks in a shitty mood in this is cause of the father comment Rhys made, yknow, cause of Angel. And stuff.


	9. Jack the grump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is grumpy but Jack is the grump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk???

Jack looked at the kid. So this is what happens when he has one too many beers. He passes out. Goddamnit. Thought he would've turned into a sex-crazy psycho or something. Jack groaned as he staredat the kid that had passed out on his lip, in his arms. He shook him, trying to wake him up. For no use. He sighed and stood up, the kid still in his arms. He walked to the bathroom, brushed his and Rhys' teeth, undressed Rhys from the clothes he had puked on right before passing out, the clothes he had on because Rhys was a moron and puked on him too(atleast not on the couch, he didn't feel like cleaning that), threw them in the wash and thought for a while before pulling down the boxers too. He made sure not too look at Rhys'... anything honestly. He just wanted to get into bed. He quickly turned the shower on and stepped into the bath tub, placing Rhys to sit down against the wall carefully. He washed himself first, and then carefully Rhys. It was a bit akward, but he was very thankful Rhys hadn't awoken.

He stepped out with the kid, drying them off, and carried him to the bedroom. He tucked Rhys in like last time, and laid next to him again, this time facing him.

The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Rhys.

That was also what he saw when he woke up.

A small smile appeared on his face as he watched the kid. His hair was a mess, mouth slightly agap, and was just simply looking cute.

He lifted one hand to brush a hair out of his face, but when he looked back down at the kids eyes, they were open.

"Uh... Jack. What are you doing?"

"You had a hair on your face. Also goodmorning." Jack spoke in a momotone voice.

"..goodmorning." Rhys mumbled before turning his back to the man. As he did so, he felt the fabric of the blanket brush against his... nudity. He quickly looked under the covers. "Uh. Jack. Why am I naked?" They hadn't done anything right? Oh god, what if that was the reason Jack had gotten him drunk, maybe-

"You threw up. I had to clean you up."  
Oh. Okay. That was not as bad as he thought. Disgusting, sure, but not that bad.

"Ew. Wait, clean me up? So you took off my clothes and... showered me?" Rhys scooted away from Jack, turning around to face him again.

"Showered with you, to be exact." Jack said.

"So you're..."

"Naked? Yes." How was Jack so calm? Rhys' breathing sped up along with his heart beat. His cheeks flushed. "Gee, kid. It's not that big of a deal. We shared a body for like, how long? A month? Come on."

"Just- get out and wash your, and my, clothes while I die here, PLEASE." Rhys pulled the blanket over his head. He heard Jack sigh and get out of the bed. Before he walked out, Rhys peeked from underneath the blanket. He let out a small noise. The man really was naked.

"What was that Rhys?" Jack turned around and Rhys turned even redder, his eyes widened. He was sure he looked like a tomato. He pulled the blanket violently over his head again and sank his face into his pillow. He heard a chuckle and then a door opening along with heavy steps.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

He was sure he just saw wrong- Jack didn't have an erection. No way. He shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. He just wished he could fall asleep again. Or be eaten by the bed and ground. Yeah, even better.

 

* * *

 

"Rhys? Yeah, the washer's on. I was wondering if you want to eat something?" Jack leaned against the door frame, eyeing the kid from further away. He was still hiding.

"...no thanks."

"I'm making you orange juice and some toast either way. You grump." Jack left the door frame and walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't big, but you couldn't call it small either. I mean sure, poor people would propably call it a house but rich people? Nuhuh, not big. Jack walked around in it, searching for a toaster, as he had already found the bread and the oranges.

"Its in the first lower cabinet, left from the f-fridge."

Jack turned around to see Rhys. He was wrapped in a blanket and completley red.

"Now please put these on.." Rhys threw a pair of boxers at Jack and quickly stepped out of his view, behind the wall. Jack heard as the kid slumped down on the ground. He looked at the black boxers and shrugged. He pulled them on. They didn't fit too well, but they weren't as bad as the last ones.

"Hey kiddo. You done being a grump?" Jack had walked out of the kitchen and was staring down at him.

"No."

"Kid, I put underwear on just to please you. Stop being a little shit." He crossed his arms and crouched down to eyelevel with the kid. "Or I'll punch you square in the jaw. Mhm?" He stood up and walked back to the breakfeast he'd made. "Oh and come eat."

Rhys got up and dragged himself to the kitchen to eat with Jack. He was still flustered and didn't really speak much, but Jack was the grump.

Jack was always a grump.

 _ ~~Hmph~~_.


	10. Get in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to remind Rhys of the first night, and Rhys does questionable things in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one hehe~

"What else happened last night than me passing out and throwing up?" Rhys asked, making a face as the latter one. They were sitting on the couch, just finished breakfeast, trying to come up with something intresting to do.

"Well, you kept making moves on me, hitting on me, you even kissed my shoulder. It was adorable but weird." Jack chuckled, "Oh and then you jumped on top of me. Drank my beer. I took a new one from the table. You drank that one too. And then you snuggeled your face into my chest. And threw up. You moron." Rhys made a face throughout his whole comment.

"Why did you even want to get me drunk?" It confused Rhys. Hadn't Jack said something about not wanting to drink with him just the day before?

"I wanted to know how sex-crazed you'd turn."

"Jack." Rhys crossed his arms. Unbelievable.

"Yes?"

"Ugh." He shook his head and layed down on the couch. He lifted his legs in Jacks lap and giggled when the man made a suffering sound. Suddenly the mans face lit up.

"This reminds me..." Jack mumbled as he grabbed one of Rhys' legs and moved it behind him.

"Of what?" Rhys was starting to get confused. Like even more confused than before.

"The first night, when you were drunk, you did this." Jack turned to face him, so one of his legs were on each of Jacks' hips.

"Did wha-ah!" Rhys screeched as Jack violently pulled him closer.

Now they were crotch to crotch. Rhys swallowed.

"This." Jack mumbled and thrusted against Rhys. He whimpered as his blanket had fallen and there was nothing but two pairs of boxers between him and Jack. He turned red again. He wanted to stop Jack, but at the same time, he didn't. Jack thrusted again. This time it was more questioning. In a way of "you're going to let this happen?". Rhys swallowed back a moan.

"Kiddo. Rhysie. Rhys? Do you actually want this?" Jack sounded unsure. He was holding onto Rhys' hips, fingers slowly kneading into them.

"I... I don't know..." Rhys whimpered. Jack sighed and pulled Rhys up into sitting position, still sitting on top of Jack though. He stroked the kids hair, slightly combing it with his fingers.

"Rhysie.. I'm sorry, I wont do it if you don't want me to..." Rhys just hid his face in the nape of Jacks neck as the man chuckled. He wrapped an arm around him and picked him up. He walked into the bedroom and placed the kid into the bed.

"I'm gonna go get my clothes now and then I'm calling someone who'll get me something to make food out of. Or maybe we could eat pizza... I don't know. I'll go look around."

Rhys sighed as he watched Jack walk out of his bedroom. He heard him rustle with clothes and then leaving the office. He closed his eyes and imagined the feeling when Jack thrusted against him on the couch. Then at Vaughns place. The way he'd trapped him in the changing rooms. How he looked at him in the bathroom. He sighed as his hand slowly slid down his body and to his clothed cock, slowly massaging it. He groaned and thrusted into his hand. What if Jack walked in right now? He let out a silent moan at the thought.

"Yeah, that's it baby boy." He heard Jacks voice after a while of enjoying his alone time. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around until he spotted the hologram again. He sighed, slightly relieved. He went back to his actions. " _Mhm~_ are you thinking about me?" Rhys nodded. "About how you want my cock inside of you, my fingers around your dick, my lips on your neck?" Rhys moaned quietly and nodded again, the hand rubbing harder. He felt himself getting close. "Come on, cum for me. Do it Rhysie. Be loud. Tell the world who you belong to." The holograms voice blocked out the opening and closing of an outer door. He moaned Jacks name as he reached his limit, it was loud. So loud that he almost didn't hear the opening of his door and the ragged gasp that followed. He looked over his body to see Jack standing there, mouth slightly hanging open, hand at crotch, and the other one holding the door. Rhys felt like his heart had just jumped into his throat. He swore his face would catch fire.

"Jack-" Rhys started. He didn't get far in his sentence when Jack interrupted him.

" _Oh my god Rhysie. Holy shit._ " Rhys felt himself shiver.

"Look I-" Rhys started again, but Jack cut him off again.

"You sound amazing, just saying. Especially with my name on those lips? _Goddamn_  it, Rhysie." Jacks jacket fell on the ground behind him with a thump. Soon his west followed, along with his dress shirt. Rhys blushed harder than he ever had when his brain understood what was happening. He stared at Jack as he had undressed himself, only wearing his jeans- with nothing underneath. Rhys shuddered.

"Jack..?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in here." A small grin spread on Rhys' face. He scooted back enough to give Jack space between his spread legs.

"Oh I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just post next chapter right now? Nah, I'm a tease.
> 
> <3


	11. Wanted this for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack found Rhys doing questionable things in the bedroom, and decides to take advantage of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, finally~

Jack stepped up to him, placing a knee between his legs. Rhys swallowed. This was happening. There was no backing up now.

"These are dirty now, Rhysie... got to take them off~" Jack murmured, leaning to take the waistband of Rhys' boxers between his teeth, slowly pulling them down. He let them fall on the ground. "So, Rhysie, what were you thinking about when I walked in?~" He unbuttoned his own jeans and kicked them off and to the ground with Rhys' boxers before crawling on top of the kid.

"I... ah... you... I was thinking... about you.." Rhys moaned out, thrusting up against Jack.

"More specific, Rhysie." The mans voice was deep, like bass.

"When we were... with Vaughn and you, ahh... fuck... thrusted up against me... and then at the coffee machine... in the changing rooms... today on... on the... ah... couch..." Rhys barely got the words out of his mouth as he was a panting and moaning mess.

"Mmh- Rhysie... that it? Woah, guess it's not too hard to get you, well, hard. No pun intended." Jack grinned down at the kid before leaning closer. "Now tell me, how much do you want me?"

"So bad... oh god Jack, I want you so bad..." Rhys moaned, thrusting up against Jack once more.

"Mmhm? Is that so? Who do you want?" Jack pressed himself hard down against Rhys.

"You, ah, I want you Jack, Handsome Jack!" Rhys arched his back at the mans action.

"Thats what I like to hear..." Jack grinned and dipped his head to the nape of Rhys' neck, and sucked on it. He bit and nibbled every now and then, getting positive reactions out of the man as he did this. He poked Rhys' lips, telling him to suck on his fingers. Rhys found it slightly weird but did as he was told. When Jack pulled them out, he redied himself. He closed his eyes and slightly lifted himself up, accessing Jack an easier way. He hissed as Jacks fingers teased at his hole, and slowly pushed in, one at first. As he got used to it, Jack added another one. He groaned.

"Moan my name Rhysie. Let everyone know who you belong to." Jack twisted the fingers inside of him.

"Jack- oh god... fuck! I belong to you, to Handsome Jack!" Rhys moaned, pushing down against the fingers.

"Language kiddo.." Jack murmured and pushed a third finger in.

"Nnnnghaaah... sorry... f-f-ah... Jack... please... it feels weird... I want you..!" Rhys moaned, squirming as he spoke.

"I want to hear you beg Rhysie~ beg for my cock.." Jack nibbled on his ear, twisting the fingers inside of him again. He moaned and thrusted up.

"Please.. oh god, please Jack! Please... I... oh god please just fuck me already!" Rhys' knuckles started turning white from how hard he was gripping the older mans biceps.

"Mm, that's much better baby boy.." Jack pulled out the fingers and lifted Rhys higher up on the bed. "Now Rhysie, would you turn on your stomach for me pumpkin? I'm asking nicely here..." Jack purred and Rhys was quick to do as told. He let Jack lift his ass into the air slightly before he felt the tip of Jacks cock against his hole. He groaned, lifting himself up more to meet Jack, but was pushed back down. "Stay still kitten." With that, Jack pushed in. Rhys gripped the bed underneath him and moaned, pressing his face into the pillows. He felt Jack thrust deep inside of him, and cried out in pain. Jack stayed still until Rhys seemed like he wasn't dying underneath him, and continued pushing in until he was balls deep inside the kid. He quickly pulled back until only his tip was inside, and pushed back in. Rhys moaned as the pain started to lessen and the pleasure turned unbearable. If he wasn't a mess before, he surely was now.

"Fuuhhck... Rhysie.. I knew you'd feel good but, damn, ah... you're so tight... nngh... god.." Jack panted, leaning down to bite at the tender skin on Rhys' neck. The kid moaned and arched his back, not only at the action but also because of what the man had said. Jack had thought about this. He groaned and let out a long ragged moan.

After a while of them thrusting and moaning and making a mess, Rhys knew he couldn't hold back too much longer.

"J-Jack... I'm gonna... oh god... I'm gonna cum!" He arched his back and moaned loudly, making a mess all over the bed as he felt Jack hit his prostate, making him see stars.

"Oh god baby boy, ohh damn!" Jack moaned soon after, as he reached his own climax. He kept himself deep inside of the kid for a while longer before pulling put and collapsing on him.

They both layed there for maybe ten minutes, just breathing heavily before either of them spoke.

"Wow. Rhysie. Kiddo, I'm speechless." Jack mumbled into the younger ones neck.

"Y-yeah..." Rhys shivered. He could still feel Jacks release inside of him.

"Lets get you cleaned up and then change these bedsheets, yeah?" Jack kissed Rhys' cheek before standing up. Rhys blushed. It was such a small action compared to what had just happened, but it was more... loving. "Stop blushing and stand up dumdum." Rhys quickly followed his orders. He walked after Jack to the bathroom and stepped into the shower with him. He looked at Jack. He was complaining something about the shower, but Rhys didn't care. He cupped Jacks cheek with his one hand while the other snaked to the back of his neck, grabbing his hair, and pulled him closer. A suprised sigh escaped Jacks lips but it was quickly replaced by a suprised moan as their lips crashed, teeth clanking together, lips tangling into eachother.

Rhys smiled into the kiss, while Jack more or less grinned.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good enough..


	12. A change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds a change has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gonna say im sorry and that this is weird but stay with me ok

Rhys awoke in his bed. Alone. The bedsheets had been changed. There was no proof of anyone else being in the bed. He sat up, confused. After a quick look around he noticed that it was his old apartment on Helios. The one he had before any of this happened. His brows knotted together in confusion. He glanced down at his arm. It was the old yellow and black one.

What the hell was going on?

He suddenly heard some noise, like someone was making food. He carefully stood up, looking around at the posters of Handsome Jack first before walking out. Last thing he remembered was that he and Jack had sex in the shower. He blushed at the memory.

"Jack?"

"Oh hey Rhys. Goodmorning." Vaughn glanced at him from over his shoulder as he seemed to be making scrambeled eggs. Rhys raised a brow at him, wondering why he was wearing his old glasses again. He also noticed that his hair was shorter and he'd shaved most of his beard. He looked at him for a while before looking around in their old apartment. It was just like the one they had before all this happened.

"Vaughn... where are we?" He called from the living room.

"Uh... home? Are you okay Rhys? You seem like you're sick. Should I call Yvette?" His friend shouted back at him.

"No, I mean what planet? Are we on Pandora still? And why the hell would you call her? She's dead. Call Sasha or Fiona instead if you're gonna call someone. Or Jack. I'd rather have him over any of those honestly." Rhys frowned.

"What? Okay, now I'm seriously calling her."

"If you do, and she's actually not dead yet somehow after I crushed her windpipe then I'm crushing it again." Rhys growled. He heard his friend drop something heavy and wince.

"Rhys! Seriously! What the hell bro!?" Vaughn ran out of the kitchen with a burnt hand and ran to the emergency locker. He pulled out an ice pack and placed it onto his hand. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! What's wrong with you!? You are the one who wants to bring a betrayer into our house! And where the hell are we!? We're clearly not home! You live with Fiona and Sasha in the living quarters and I live in the biggest office and apartment in this facility, with Jack! Talking of Jack, where the hell is he!?" Rhys shouted, clenching his fists and staring down at his friend.

"Rhys... what are you talking about..?" Tears appeared in the corners of Vaughns' eyes. He shut them tight and shook his head. "We are on Helios. We have never even been on Pandora. You're getting a promotion today. Henderson is giving you it. Do you remember any of this?" He opened his eyes and stared up at Rhys.

"But... Henderson is dead. Vasquez killed him. And... Helios? No way... does that... does that mean that... Jack... is dead..?" Rhys fell down on his knees, starting to shake. He slammed a hand infront of his mouth to keep himself from screaming. He silently sobbed into his palm. Tears streamed down his face. He could hear Vaughn talking with someone. He heard the door open. Yvette. He tried to scoot away from her but she didn't let him. He didn't want to fight. He let her hold him. The world around him seemed to be swirling around so fast he couldn't tell people from objects. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over him.

 

* * *

 

He felt sick.

He felt so, so sick.

He felt like his heart could burst out of his chest at any moment.

He wanted to die.

Why wasn't he dead?

 

* * *

 

  
He opened his eyes.

He was in the hospital.

He had missed his chance.

Henderson was dead.

Vasquez got his deal.

Rhys was stuck in the hospital because of a breakdown.

 

* * *

 

  
He would never get his life back.

He was stuck here with this life.

And even if he would be able to return to Pandora now, would he be able to meet Fiona and Sasha again? Maybe they were dead because they sold Vasquez a fake vault key. Would Vaughn even go down there with him? And most importantly could he find the chip, get Jack back to life? He felt his eyes fill with tears again. Jack. Jack was dead. He was on Helios. His friends propably hate him. He let the heavy streams run down his face as he stared at the roof. Suddenly, a familiar voice filled his head.

"Rhysie. Cupcake. Don't cry."

It was almost only static. But it was there. Rhys sat up in the bed as quick as he could. He looked around. There was no one there.

He closed his eyes.

He opened them again.

"Hey kiddo. Morning." Jack smiled at him. It was a sweet smile. His hand was extended towards Rhys. He grabbed it and stood up.

As Jack opened the door, there was only light. Jack smiled at him and he stepped in.


	13. Go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has found himself in a very confusing limbo. Will he ever get out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear itll be kinda explained i promise just not yet

He didn't know how long it had been. He'd seen Jack the first moment and then he was gone. He hadn't seen him since.

He was lost.

He didn't know what was going on.

Was he dead and ended down in hell? Was this just a nightmare?

He opened his eyes. He looked around himself. Pandora. This was Pandora. He saw the Atlas factory he had built. He made his way to it. His arm was still yellow and black.

As he got closer to the factory, he felt more anxious.

He reached for the door. It was locked. He put in the code. It opened.

Rhys walked inside. There was no one there. He headed to his office. The way seemed to be so long. It felt like it took many hours to reach the top with the elevator. He swallowed before stepping out. He walked to his door and pulled it open.

"Rhys! Rhysie, baby... oh god... you stupid bandit, that was your last mistake! You fucker!"

Rhys was starteled by Jacks bassy voice echoing from the bathroom. He sneaked to look inside. He saw Jack, like he'd seen him before all this happened. He looked at the body laying on the ground infront of him. Rhys gasped. It was... it was him. It was Rhys. He looked up at Jack who was staring now at him, and then he looked at the vault hunter. Zer0. He used to think the hunter was the coolest, but then he captured them. He noticed how the blade the hunter was holding was covered in blood. In Rhys' blood. He felt something wet run down his chest. He felt pain in his throat. He looked down and immidiatley wished he hadn't done that. His throat seemed to be sliced open, blood spilling on the floor. His eyes turned to Jack. He reached out a hand for the older man a few seconds before he collapsed on the ground and everything turned black. The last thing he heard was the scream Jack made as he reached for the hunters throat...

 

* * *

 

He had had enough. He didn't want this to go on anymore. It was too confusing. Too heartbreaking.

He opened his eyes. He was in his bed. Not on Helios. He was in his actual bed. So was Jack. He felt a bite get stuck in his throat. What the hell was going on?

He silently got out of the bed and made his way to the lab in nothing but boxers.

He was going to kill Zer0.

And he was going to make it painful.

"Oh, sir, hello." The blonde sientist smiled at him.

"Hey, Jackson. Come. I have to talk with you." Rhys didn't care about modesty, he wanted Zer0 dead.

"Oh, uh, yes sir."

"The vault hunter. I want them dead. I want to kill them." Rhys snarled at the short man.

"But sir your plans with them-"

"I know. I don't care. I want them dead." Rhys stared at the door. "Just... tell me how."

"Sir... we don't know. We could make more of that kind of glass as what is surrounding them but it will cost. Or we could get the walls to close in on them. Make them into mush?"

"...no. I've seen them get impaled, crushed, killed. They just don't go down. Wait here." Rhys walked into the room. He locked the door. He went the through another door, that took you through another door, to the glass box that the hunter was inside of.

"Zer0?" Rhys called. Zer0 appeared infront of him.

_/Rhys/I've been expecting you/_

"So you know what this is about?" Ofcourse they did. They caused it. Rhys glared at the hunter.

_/yes/_

"Will you tell me?" Rhys crossed his arms.

_/no/_

"...what do I need to do for this to stop?" He just wanted his life back.

_/Let me free/_

"Will you hurt my friends or I if I do so?"

_/Hmm/No/_

"Promise?"

_/I promise/I will not kill your friends/_

Rhys sighed. Could he trust the hunter? It was the best bet he had. He nodded. "I'll let you go bandit."

_/Good/It's boring here/_

"Sure. Fucking great." Rhys huffed.

"Language kiddo." Rhys jumped at the sudden static at his ear.

"J-Jack?" Rhys stared at the hologram.

_/This is just your brain doing tricks/That is not Handsome Jack/_

"W-what?" Rhys looked back and forth betweem the hunter and the hologram. "Can't you just end this? I want this to end! Just..." Rhys opened the door and ran to the other side of the glass and pressed a button. The glass walls lowered slowly. "See!? You're free! Now give me my life ba-" Rhys didn't get to finish his sentence when everything turned dark.

He was in the bathroom. Being held against the wall by Jack. He blushed as he relized what was going on. An unwilling moan escaped his lips as Jack thrusted into him. His grip on the man was unstable. He felt weird all over. He had just not too long ago seen himself dead on this floor. He looked at Jack. His eyes were closed. He was clearly enjoying himself, unlike Rhys, who was utterly confused. He moaned again.

"J-Jack... s-stop..." he whimpered and Jack slowed down before stopping completley and staring at Rhys who was now tearing up. The water from the shower ran down his face with his tears. He tilted his head back and cried out a long painful scream, causing Jack to jump.

"R-Rhys!? What the hell kiddo? Are... are you okay?" Jack held onto him, lowering him down into the tub, careful not to hurt him.

"Jack... Jack... Jack..." Rhys wrapped his arms around the worried and confused man. "I... I died... and... I was on Helios... in my old appartment... with Vaughn... you were dead... we never met... exept for when you spat on me once but... that doesn't count..." Rhys weeped on Jacks shoulder. He still couldn't believe this. "I... had to let Zer0 go to stop it... they were messing with my brain or something... made me see things... they promised not to hurt any of my friends though... Jack I'm so sorry..."

"Rhysie..." Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys. He had no idea what was happening or what the kid was talking about, but he was going to make sure the kid was okay. "We can go to bed if you want to... after I change the bedsheets ofcourse. Do you want to wait here kitten?" Rhys nodded.

He wasn't sure what happened then, he fell asleep or something, he only remembered Jack carrying the dirty bedsheets into the washer, Jack shutting off the shower and grabbing Rhys, drying him with a towel, them carrying him to bed where he then finally fell properly alsleep.


	14. I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds himself in his bed in the morning, but Jack isnt anywhere to be seen.

Rhys awoke in his bed. Alone. The bedsheets had been changed. There was no proof of anyone else being in the bed. He sat up, eyes wide in terror. It hadn't started again had it? He looked around. No, this was his and Jacks bedroom. He got out of bed and noticed that he was naked. He quickly got a pair of boxers and walked out of the room. The tightness in his chest loosened up as he saw everything was like it should. He even saw Jack, tidying around.

"Morning Jack." The man looked up.

"Rhysie! Morning, how did you sleep? How are you feeling?" Jack rushed himself quickly to Rhys' side.

"I slept well Jack. Did you sleep? It looks like the other side of the bed hasn't been touched?" Rhys tilted his head. "Oh and, yeah I'm fine."

"Good, good. I slept on the couch. You seemed so shocked about something last night that I thought it might be better to give you some space." Rhys chuckled slightly. "What's funny?"

"Oh, well you said that it might be better to give me some space but you're currently clinging onto me like I was about to run off somewhere." Rhys grinned and gave the man a kiss. "You're silly."

"Oh. Okay." Jack stared at Rhys for a while, eyebrows knotted in confusion before leaning in and planting a passionate kiss on the kids lips. He wrapped his arms around Rhys, pulling him closer until they were chest-to-chest. They slowly separated their lips and just stood like that, arms around eachother, foreheads resting against eachothers, staring into eachothers eyes. One mishmatched pair of eyes at another. Rhys smiled.

"Jack..?"

"Hm?"

"I..." _love you_. "I'm happy that you're here." Rhys closed his eyes and leaned his head on Jacks shoulder.

"I'm happy aswell, Rhysie." A suprisingly gentle smile appeared on the powerhungry CEO's face.

 

* * *

 

Sitting at the end of his bed, Rhys swore to himself. Jack had went to the store while he was supposed to do the dishes. It had taken him 10 minutes and now he had nothing to do.

He thought back to this morning when he almost dropped the L-bomb. He shuddered. What was he thinking? Jack doesn't love him, does he even love Jack? He sighed. He was confused.

He looked at the clothes he was wearing. A pair of black jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. His socks had stars and moons on them, for once they didn't match the orange underwear he was wearing. A small chuckle left his lips. Jack was right. He had a bad taste in clothing. He leaned back in the bed. He could just take a nap. So he did.

He was awoken by something heavy pinning him down.

"Ah!?" Rhys shrieked. He opened his eyes. Oh. It was Jack. Jack who was also currently laughing.

"Ahhahaah! Kiddo, oh my god! Your face! It was... ahhahaa... whoo! It was like "Aaah!" you-you know? Pfft! Hahaah!" Jack laughed and made an overdramatic face. Rhys rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that funny. Grow up Jack." Rhys said with a small smile on his lips. He had a silly boyfrie- uh, a silly something. What were they? They weren't dating as far as Rhys knew. They just fucked twice and made out.

"Shh, I choose what's funny and whats not."

"Allright Jack. _Suure_ you do." Rhys grinned as he teased Jack.

"You, kiddo, are one hell of a rebel, sassing your boss? You are in trouble!" Jack had an evil grin on his face. Rhys was about to ask what he ment when suddenly he attacked Rhys' sides with his fingers. Rhys cried out in laughter as Jack tickled him, fighting the larger man, trying to pry him off.

"J-Jahhhaahaack!! Staaaaph!!! No-hohoooohmygod, Jack!!" Rhys screamed out, laughing hard. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, his laughter turning silent, and he only looked like a fish on dry ground or a retarded seal. Jack grinned, letting the kid breathe. "Ahahaah.. screw you Jack..."

"You already did Rhysie~" Jack teased and kissed Rhys. "But come on now. I got us pizza. Lets go eat." Rhys blushed and nodded. He got up with Jacks help and walked to the living room with him.

The next few weeks went pretty smoothly. They had a fuck every here and there, visited Rhys' friends (and now they were also Jacks friends, he doesn't admit it though) and ate dinner in fancy places. Sometimes they would go around and hunt skags and rakks, just so they could shoot them for fun. If they were in luck, they would run into bandits, wich often ment that they got more to kill, and more helpfull stuff out of it, like weapons, bullets, random shields. Life was good. There was no sign of the vault hunter. Rhys was happy. Atleast for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yeah this has the same start as another chapter. Thas' the point.


	15. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack finally head for the mines.

"So, Jack. Todays the day." Rhys looked over to Jack who was staring at him with a confused look.

"What?" He placed a hand on his hip as he tilted his head.

"We're going to the mines." Rhys tilted his head. Didn't Jack remember?

"The mines? Oh, the mines!" Jack grinned and walked up to Rhys, hugging the kid. "Awesome."

"Heh, thought you wouldn't remember there for a sec. But then you did. Great." Rhys smiled akwardly and hugged Jack back. He heard the man chuckle.

"So, what time?"

"The car should be here to take us there after an hour or so... so get ready. I'm taking a truckload of guns and shit with us by the way, just so you know. Oh and theres warm clothing in the car too so you don't have to worry about that either." Rhys frowned slightly as Jack gave him a laugh instead of a response. "What's so funny?"

"I think I should worry because you have a horrid taste." Jack chuckled and grinned at Rhys who rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it smartass." Rhys pushed the man slightly.

"I'll meet you at the car in an hour then, are we going alone or...?"

"Yeah, exept for a few guards that I'm takin' with us, but yeah, just us." Rhys tilted his head at the smirk on the mans face.

"Just us huh...?" Oh. Oh. Rhys felt his cheeks heat up and he buried his face in the mans chest.

"Jack, we are not having sex in a haunted cave!" Rhys whined and Jack laughed.

"I don't know where you got that idea from~. You're a perv, you know that?" Jack laughed.

"Have you ever looked into the mirror?"

"All the time kiddo."

Rhys made a face at Jack, who chuckled and grinned, suddenly reaching for Rhys side and tickled him. Rhys let out a scream and wiggled out of the mans grip.

"Jack nooo!"

"That's not what you screamed last night." Jack teased and Rhys felt his face heat up once more.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Rhys laughed, grabbing the mans wrists and kissing his dumb face.

"Hmm, I'd rather you do it babe~"

Rhys grinned into the kiss as he was pulled closer and he felt the mans tongue enter his mouth, his hands grabbing Rhys' ass as they made out.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck, kiddo, that was good. It's good every time. Heh." Jack panted as he laid on the bed, with Rhys next to him, panting as well.

"Y-yeah..." Rhys mumbled. "We should propably shower though.."

"Or we could go again?" Jack looked to the side, at the kid.

"Oooor we could go into the shower." Rhys rolled his eyes and chuckled, sitting up. Jack followed and wrapped an arm around Rhys, slightly shaking him.

"Oooooooor we could fuck in the shower."

"Jaaaaack..." Rhys whined with a grin. He sighed and kissed the man. "We have to get going..."

"Mmm~ they wont leave without us Rhysie..." Jack groaned and slowly pushed the kid down, kissing him.

"Mff..." Rhys rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the man and gave into his will. He felt Jack grin against his lips. Rhys chuckled and pulled the man ontop of him. "Fuck you Jack.."

"You already have~" Jack murmured between kisses.

"And I liked it~"

"Ofcourse you did, I'm Handsome Jack." Rhys laughed at the man and pulled him closer.

"Shut up and fuck me Jack."

"Oh I will."

 

* * *

 

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"How long will the car ride last still?"

"Oh. Uh. Maybe five minutes?" Rhys looked out of the window. "Scratch that. We're here. Look." Rhys let the man look at the area they were arriving to. It had giantic walls built around it. The van stopped outside of it.

"Come on then. You gotta put the clothes on now. I know you hate them but you have to."

"You look dumb in them, they'll look even worse on me since they look like womens clothing." Jack mumbled and grabbed the thick winter pants Rhys had packed for him, they were grayish blue. He pulled them ontop of his jeans, but took his shoes and holsters off first. After getting the pants on, he put his holsters back and then looked at the armored winter boots Rhys had gotten him. Those were the only part of the getup he would be willing to put on.

Then for the jacket... he sighed and took off the one he was already wearing. He looked at the one Rhys had gotten him. He grabbed it from the guard who was holding it.

"I don't want to."

"Fine. We're leaving then."

"..hmph." Jack pulled on the dark blue jacket that had fur in multiple areas, had a belt at the waist and was very feminine and buttoned it. "It's horrible."

"Good. Now come on you big baby." Rhys kicked the back of the drivers seat and the car started up again, driving them towards the gates that were slowly opening, letting them into the closed off area.

"Why is it that there is a desert- a hot, sandy, desert- out there, and here... ice, snow? Rhys, the hell is this?" Jack looked around. Goddamn Pandora. Fuck this planet.

"I have no clue."

After packing their weapons onto them, they headed into the caves with the eight guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going ^_^


	16. The mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mines werent what Jack expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing an end~

Jack shivered.

Rhys had been right. The cave was cold and dark. Not that he was going to admit that the kid was right but still.

"So uh, we're here..." Rhys mumbled, clearly freezing, and Jack slightly chuckled.

"Lets find out what's so ~special~ about this cave, whatcha say buddy?" Jack asked, crossing his arms and looking around. He noticed Rhys cock a brow.

"Did you just call me buddy?" Rhys asked, confused.

"Uh, yes. Yes I did." Jack nodded and uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on his hips. "Why? You got a problem with it?"

"No, I just... ah, you never called me that before and-"

"You prefer kiddo instead?"

"Yes. Yes I actually do."

"Well, I wont go against your will, kiddo." Rhys groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So uh, you asked whats so special about this place?" Rhys asked as his eyes turned to the guards. He knew that soon they were most likely going to start disappearing, atleast if the rumours were to trust. He turned to look into the darkness of the cave.  
Jack didn't respond to him, and because the man wasn't in his sight he freaked for a second. He looked around until he relized the man was talking with one of the seven guards. Wait- seven? He gulped.

"J-Jack..." the man looked at him.

"Hm? Did you, uh did you say somethin'? Coz uh, I wasn't listening."

"We... we should leave." Rhys said silently, eyeing the area around them.

"But we just got here-"

"I know! Just-" Rhys cut himself off as he saw that a few othee guards were missing. "Jack, look around you! There are guards missing everywhere, please, just-" Rhys felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and he heard Jack gasp, and soon he felt nothing. He didnt hear anything. See anything. Everything was dark.

"Rhys!" Jack shouted, reaching an arm towards the kid the moment he saw the creature behind, almost grabbing his arm less than a second before he disappeared. He stared at the emptiness infront of him. "Rhys!? Kiddo, this isn't funny! Come on!"

Laughter echoed in the room and he noticed he was alone. He yelled and ran deeper into the cave.

"Goddamn bandits- or whatever you are! I'm getting Rhys back!" Jack shouted, flaiking his arms all over the place when suddenly something grabbed his wrist. He yelped.

 _/You'll need my help/_ The vault hunter stared at Jack. Jack stared back. Suddenly, Jack snapped.

"What the- you! You bastard! You took Rhys-" Jack started accusing the hunter, who slapped a hanf infront of his mouth.

 _/No I did not/They did it/Let me help you, Jack/_ Zer0 spoke, removing their hand from Jacks mouth and staring at him. Atleast Jack was pretty sure they were staring at him.

"I... look, fine, for Rhys." Jack growled, glaring daggers at the vault hunter. He didn't trust them, but he'd do anything for Rhys.

 _/I know where he is/Just follow me/_ That's when Zer0 started running and took Jack by suprise, who was in no time by the hunters side, running at the same pace.

"What are you anyway!?" Jack growled. The hunter looked at him, three red dots forming on his helmet.

_/Your mother/_

"I- did you-" Jack just stared at Zer0 in disbelief, but shook his head. He wasn't going to get any kind of answer from him, that was sure.

The next twenty minutes were a haze. They had had no enemies until now, they had just been running, but with a giantic... monster, Jack didn't even know what to call it, appeared, they had to fight it. Jack pulled out his gun, shooting at the creature, and Zer0 took out their sword. Together they won it, but just before it died, its tail swung right, and pierced right through Zer0's chest. Jack stared in horror as the hunter slowly pulled it out, watching the hole bleed heavily.

"Well shit..."

 _/You'll find Rhys by continuing forwards/Leave me here/Just don't look back/_ The vault hunters helmet made a " _:D_ " face, before they fell onto their knees, holding their gut. _/Don't look back/Or you'll never get out/_ Jack stared at the hunter. He nodded once, still staring right at them.

"Thank you," He said, before turning around and continuing the run they had been taking together, but alone. He kept running until he came to huge iron doors, and pushed them open.

Inside it looked like a castles dining hall, with a throne and everything. Every table was filled with food, but no one was eating. Up on the highest seat, right in his sight sat the king.

And that king was,

 _Rhys_.


	17. Jackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry ;3;

"Rhys!" Jack shouted, sprinting across the room to get to the boy. Rhys simply raised a brow, along with the smirk that was so very familiar to Jack.

Not because thats how Rhys smirked, but because thats how he himself smirked. It was then that he noticed the insane look in Rhys' eyes, the way he sat like he owned the place, and the mask covering his real face.

"Rhysie?" Jack whispered as he slowed down, coming to a stop before he even reached Rhys. Rhys just chuckled darkly.

"Nope, it's just me now, kiddo." Jack knew this had to be one of the mine's tricks. He shook his head.

"What- who are you!?" He growled at the person infront of him.

"You truly don't recognize yourself? C'mon now, Jackie, I'm you. Or, well, the hate inside of you. Every single negative and destructive thought is in me." Fake Rhys/Jack impersonator stood up, his face inches away from Jack now. Jack pulled in a sharp breath.

"No, no- that's not possible." Jack stuttered, walking backwards, almost falling down the stairs. Whoever was in Rhys' body laughed, looking down at Jack.

"Oh yes it is, pumpkin." The man grabbed Jack by his shirt and pushed him sharply, causing him to fly down the stairs.

" ** _AH-!_** " He screamed in suprise as he felt the pain from all the steps. He laid at the bottom panting, and his eyes glanced up towards Rhys. "You-" He got up on his knee, glaring up at the boy.

"Now Jack. You know just as well as me that we can't share the boy. Right?" Rhys' robotic fingers wrapped around Jacks neck, pulling him up before pushing him against a pilar.

"He's mine." Jack hissed, his hands gripping the metallic wrist. The impersonator chuckled, pressing harder, squeezing his fingers around his neck.

"You can think that. But who was there for him when you weren't? Hm?" Jack wheezed slightly, pushing Rhys away slightly, causing his grip to loosen a bit.

"What are you saying...?" He asked.

"I'm challenging you to a fight. Win me and kill Rhys, or lose and die." Jacks eyes widened. He tried to shake his head, clawing at the boys clothes weakly. He didn't want to hurt Rhys.

"No-" His speech was cut off when the hand pressed harder, closing his windpipe.

"Ye-eah." The boy chuckled. "You see, your boy here went a bit crazy after you didn't wake in your body. So I decided to take care of him." Rhys pulled out a gun and stroaked Jacks cheek with it.

"He's... mine..." Jack succeeded to wheeze as he felt the gun being pressed under his jaw, and he heard it being cocked.

"Goodnight Jackie." With that, the trigger pressed down.

And everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that this is short, haha. I just wanted to cut it in two parts. Theyre both v short.
> 
> Wow this is like almost the end though.


	18. Hail to the King.

He walked out of the cave, went inside the car that stood outside, grabbed all the dynamite from it, before calling the home base and asking them to bring more. He took his time in putting them around the entire icy mountain that the caves and mines were inside of, but couldn't reach all around it with what he had, so he waited.

When the trucks finally arrived he had his troops do the work for him, and once they were done, he exploded the entire thing, watching as some of the men exploded with it, the snow turning red and blood and guts rained all over. He laughed. No one who was inside could have survived that.

He got into the car that was closest to the exit and drove off, all the way to the Atlas facility. There he decided to spice things up, shoot a few workers, get people to be afraid.

After that he headed to the office again.

There he met Vaughn, Fiona and Sasha. They had broken into his office and gone through his stuff, clearly suspecting something. He had them thrown into jail, and put them on the execution list.

It was a new beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was the last chapter. It got a bit confusing but oh well ;_;
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it though! I'm thinking of making another book, kinda like a following to this.
> 
> Would you all like that?
> 
> Tell me in the comments haha. Oh well, that was a ride.
> 
> If you enjoyed this you should check out the rest of my fics aswell, and leave comments, I appriciate comments alot <3
> 
> Also say come hi to me on Tumblr ^_^ 
> 
> ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


	19. A reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update- obviously.

So I just wanted to make sure all of you know that this had a sequel! It's called _Incase you forgot_ and it's much more intense than this one. You should totally read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! Come say hi to me on Tumblr: ninosoderholm ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


End file.
